Anarchy in the UK
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: AU yaoi, Ed and Roy are attending the military academy together where they enter an academic contest with the prize of studying abroad in England for six months. While there Ed searches for his wayward father and Roy comes into contact with a punk band.


"_A man who has not been to England has not experienced life"_

Warnings: Language, sexual content, and yaoi.

Pairing's: HughesxRoy, HavocxRoy (onesided), HavocxRiza, Edx?

Notes: Takes place in the late 1970's when punk was big in England.

I don't own FMA or The Sex Pistols song Anarchy in the UK.

* * *

Foot steps crashed down on the brick paths that graced the prestigious military academy located in the heart of Central. Roy Mustang, number one in the school, was currently preserving said title. Books were strewn across his usually clean half of the dorm room. Meanwhile his roommate Edward Elric, the young alchemic protegee from the country, was busy with his own tedious activities of throwing a tennis ball against the wall. Roy cringed at the annoying sound as he lowered the text book that was covering his face.

"Would you please stop that!"

"Why, am I being too loud?" Ed snorted, "Now you know how I feel." Roy glared at him and threw his book on the ground.

"Shut your mouth midget!"

"Shut your legs whore!"

Roy's face grew red in embarrassment and then twisted into anger. "This I why I study so damn much, I want to get the fuck away from you! I'm working my ass every night so I can be in England by next month!" Yes England, to encourage student's to focus harder on their grade point average the school decided to send the top two tests scorers to England. Roy desperately wanted to go, not just to get away from Ed but, to get away from Armetris. As much as he loved his country he needed a break, a vacation. School was starting to drive Roy nuts and with nowhere else to go, for his beloved foster mother Madame Christmas was serving a little time in the clink for soliciting sex; she was a good woman who just worked in a little respected job with high demand. Roy looked at Ed who started throwing the tennis ball against the wall once more and let out an angry sigh. "I'm going to the library where I can concentrate and be around intelligent people."

"Please, this tennis ball could recreate the Manhattan Project before you could figure out what red and blue make." With that last crass remark Roy slammed the door and left for the library.

* * *

In Grumman Hall library, several students were carrying stacks of books covering their faces from their peers and now educational adversaries. Roy was no different, he set his stack of books on one of the near by tables. He sat down and started to crack down on the books, until he got distracted by nasally baritone voice.

"Hey Roy, studying for that England trip, I know you'll get one on the top scores. That's why I'm here to get the other spot so you and I can spend six months at Cambridge together, alone." Frank Archer waggled his eyebrows at Roy. He had been practically stocking Roy since they had that military tactics class together.

"Archer piss off I'm trying to study."

Archer slipped an arm around Roy's shoulders. " Stop playing hard to get babe I know you want the whole package." Roy slapped the arm away from him.

"You put your arm around me one more time and I'll turn you into a funeral pyre. Tomorrow is the test and I don't need you getting in the way of valuable study time." Roy made a motion with his hand for his current nuisance to leave.

"Okay, but one day I'm going to see you the way I picture you every night." He saw the young alchemist slip one of his ignitor gloves onto his right hand. "I'm leaving sweetheart..." he would have said more if he didn't see the object of his affections form his fingers into snapping position. Yes fire, the one thing he can always rely on, why be an alchemist of many trade when he can dedicate his life to being the best of one element.

* * *

Judgement day, the day of the school wide exam to go study abroad in England. Roy had been up for most of the night getting in some last minute cramming for the test. While his so called genius roommate snored away the night.

The alarm clock buzzed nosily at six in the morning waking both Roy and Ed up from their sleep. Roy grabbed the clock and started getting dressed while Ed didn't even seem to be fazed by the loud ringing. Roy looked at Ed's still sleeping body and decided not to wake him up, if he missed the test to damn bad. An hour later students were filling in the over flow classroom ready to take the test. Roy looked around to see Ed had actually woke up and was now fiddling with his pencil while Frank looked over at him and winked, the aspiring flame alchemist promptly flipped him off, The professor took center stage of the classroom.

"Students, my aide is passing out the exam please have a number two pencil ready. You will have exactly two hours to complete this task. Also if you our caught cheating your exam will be ripped up and you will be expelled, as the consequence is for every other act of cheating at the academy. You may start when you receive the exam."

Roy received his test and picked up his pencil. The test was moderately easy, he was stuck on a few military history questions but was confident that he could get one of the top two spots. He finished with time to spare, turned his paper in and crossed his fingers.

It was two days latter and Roy was dying to know his score.

"Hey, the scores our up" A passing student said as he walked by Roy's open dorm room door. Roy let out a tiny squeak and ran has fast as he could to Grumman Hall. He pushed and shoved throught the group of other students when he saw the list...and his name at the top.

"Yes, I'm going to England, I beat out all of you poor saps ha ha!" He clapped his hands together in joy as the other student shouted obscenities and flipped him the bird.

"Looks like all be joining you, you know what they say you can't run away from your problems." Roy's face paled as an evil grin ran across the others face.

* * *

A/N: Please review and I'll be more encouraged to update. I do hope you enjoyed the story there is much more to come. You probably noticed I didn't come up with a FMA equvilent to England. So I just decided to keep Armestis as America and England as well England. This is some what of a period piece, so their will be some references to events and music from the era.

Some story notes: Madame Christmas is Roy's actual foster mom who runs a brothel she is introduced in chapter 87.

Grumman Hall is named after General Grumman who appears in the manga

Cambridge is a prestigious university in England.


End file.
